Jeanne M. Holm Officer Accession and Citizen Development Center
Jeanne M. Holm Officer Accession and Citizen Development Center provides coordinated leadership and policy direction for the Air Force's officer recruiting, training, and commissioning programs at Officer Training School and at Air Force ROTC detachments at 144 universities. About 80 percent of the new officers who enter the Air Force each year come through one of our two programs. Our staff also manages, supports and develops curriculum to train tomorrow's Air Force officers. Holm Center also directs the Air Force's high school citizenship training program - Air Force Junior ROTC. We oversee 869 Air Force Junior ROTC units on high school campuses around the world. The aim of that program is to build "better citizens for America". We do that today for over 105,500 cadets. =Mission= Develop the best Air Force leaders and citizens of character, dedicated to serving the nation. =Vision= Cultivate a culture and environment of continuous learning, enthusiasm, pride, and tradition. =Personnel and Resources= AFOATS includes more than 2,900 active-duty members and civilian personnel. The organization has 2,006 operating locations worldwide and over 120,000 students. =Organization= Most new Air Force commissioned officers begin their careers upon completion of Air University's Air Force Reserve Officer Training Corps (AFROTC) or Officer Training School (OTS) programs. In February 1997, in an effort to reduce duplication of effort and streamline administrative and reporting procedures within Air University, these two organizations realigned under the newly created Air Force Officer Accession and Training Schools (AFOATS) at Maxwell AFB, AL. This restructuring placed over three-quarters of Air Force officer production under AFOATS and facilitated the sharing of manpower and expertise with minimum effect on the day-to-day operations of AFROTC or OTS. AFOATS produces approximately 75 percent of Air Force line officers and trains 100 percent of the Air Force chaplain, nurse and medical specialties, and legal officers. These new officers will join active duty, Air National Guard and Air Force Reserve units. =Air Force Officer Accession and Training Schools= AFOATS is commanded by a brigadier general who provides coordinated leadership and policy direction for the Air Force's officer recruiting, training, and commissioning programs at Air Force Reserve Officer Training Corps (AFROTC) detachments at colleges and universities throughout the US and Puerto Rico and at Officer Training School (OTS). AFOATS staff develops curriculum and provides communications, computers, logistics, instructors and financial management support to train tomorrow's Air Force officers. AFOATS also directs the Air Force's high school citizenship training program – Air Force Junior ROTC. =Air Force Reserve Officer Training Corps= Air Force ROTC, headquartered at Maxwell AFB, AL., is the largest and oldest source of commissioned officers for the Air Force. The organization's mission is to produce leaders for the Air Force. AFROTC is located on 144 college and university campuses with 984 additional schools participating in cross-town agreements that allow their students to attend AFROTC classes at an area host school. This program commissions approximately 2,000 second lieutenants each year. =Air Force Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps= Air Force Junior ROTC provides citizenship training and an aerospace science program for high school youth. Enrollment in the Junior ROTC program is open to all young people who are in the 9th or higher grade, physically fit, and United States citizens. The objectives of the junior program are to educate and train high school cadets in citizenship; promote community service; instill responsibility, character, and self-discipline; and provide instruction in air and space fundamentals. Located on 869 high school campuses across the United States and selected Department of Defense Dependent schools overseas, Air Force Junior ROTC instructs, mentors and guides over 105,000 young people daily including over 1,600 students at 18 overseas units. The AFJROTC program is expected to expand from 869 to 945 units in the near future. =Officer Training School= Officer Training School, also located at Maxwell AFB, is the "flexible partner" of Air Force commissioning programs. The organization’s mission is to train and commission quality officers for the Air Force. Depending on each year’s production requirements, OTS has the flexibility to increase or decrease production. In the past, OTS has surged to meet wartime officer requirements, producing as many as 7,894 new second lieutenants in one year. OTS provides two officer training programs: Basic Officer Training (BOT) and Commissioned Officer Training (COT). Together they produce about 2,000 trained officers annually which equated to 36 percent of all Air Force officer accessions for 2006. Basic Officer Training is an intensive 12-week program that prepares officer trainees for the physical and professional requirements of military service. BOT commissions an average of 500-700 new second lieutenants annually. Commissioned Officer Training is a 4.5-week program that provides military and leadership training for Air Force judge advocates, chaplains, medical services officers (doctors, nurses, dentists, biomedical science corps officers, and hospital administrators), and medical scholarship recipients. The Reserve COT (RCOT) course is a 14-day intensive program designed for hard-to-recruit Air Force Reserve and Air National Guard medical service officers. Students are commissioned prior to training. The military rank of COT students is awarded based on the professional credentials in their respective fields. Student ranks typically range from second lieutenants to lieutenant colonels. COT provides military training for about 1,100 officers yearly. COT officers are trained for active duty, Air National Guard and Air Force Reserve units. (Jeanne M. Holm Officer Accession and Citizen Development Center)Jeanne M. Holm Officer Accession and Citizen Development Center Homepage, Retrieved 2009-03-11 =Notes= Category:U.S. Military Category:U.S. Air Force Category:Air Force Junior Reserve Officers Training Corps